Episode 5043 (2 April 2015)
Synopsis Kat lies motionless in bed, staring blankly, only making to get up when Stacey knocks on the door to tell her that Alfie is here to see her. Tommy’s dressed in a wrestler’s outfit, with a mask that covers his face. When Alfie suggests that the pair of them, along with Mo and Stacey, have a chat, Kat reluctantly suggests that she cook dinner for them all that evening. On the market, Kush announces that Kat has been seen in the Minute Mart, just staring at desserts; Tamwar suggests he’ll pop in and see her. Tamwar finds a distant Kat debating whether Alfie likes Tiramisu. Kat begins to ask Tamwar whether he loves his mum – but Alfie enters and breaks the moment. Kat nervously asks Alfie whether he thinks Tommy’s been acting strangely lately, but Alfie claims he doesn’t. Kat sips on wine while she makes dinner, but is interrupted when the nursery call. Kat arrives at the nursery and apologises for being late – she’s unimpressed when she sees that Tommy still has his mask on, and his further unsettled when the nursery worker asks whether everything’s okay at home – stating that he mentioned an incident with a mattress. Back at the flat, Kat’s angry when Tommy still won’t take his mask off, but her shouting at him leads Tommy to wet himself. Kat’s further alarmed when she finds a whole pile of ruined underpants under the bed. Alfie, Mo and Stacey arrive back to the smell of burning – the dinner is completely ruined and Kat is devastated. Alfie suggests that they all go the Queen Vic; his treat. Once they’re sat down – Stacey suggests a clear the air session but the mood quickly drops when Kat states that everything is falling apart. As Mo and Stacey get the kids ready to head back home, Kat questions Alfie over whether he lied to her earlier –he admits that Tommy has said he’s scared of her. Back at the flat, as Stacey suggests opening a bottle of wine, alone in the bedroom Kat pulls out a bottle of pills and eyes them intently... In the Mitchells, Jay, Abi and Sharon are concerned about missing Ben. When Phil arrives back he refuses to give anything away. Jay enters and announces that the police are outside – they’ve found Ben naked on a motorway central reservation. Ben lets rip at Phil – angry that he’d make him look bad while he’s on licence. Phil gives no sympathy and a riled Ben follows Phil outside and swings for him, but Phil knocks him to the floor. Max clocks the pair fighting and smirks. Nancy arrives in the café to grass up Mick to Tina and Shirley – he’s sending Stan’s bed back. Tina races out of the café and protests, but Mick solemnly fills her in – Stan’s not coming out of hospital, ever. Mick suggests that Tina joins him in breaking the news to Stan. Mick, Shirley, Tina and Nancy head into Stan’s hospital room – Stan immediately clocks that they’ve got something to tell him. Shirley breaks the news that the hospital won’t let him out. Stan’s crestfallen and re-iterates that he wants to be at home. When Stan questions whether there’s been any word from Dean, it’s too much for Shirley, who leaves. Nancy struggles when Shirley is clearly heartbroken about not knowing where Dean is. Later, Nancy suggests to Mick that they should tell her the truth, but Mick disagrees and stands firm. Once alone, Nancy leaves Shirley a voicemail. As Ian and Jane fuss over Beth, Cindy slips out to go and see Liam. Once Ian and Jane are alone, Ian makes it obvious that he’s not letting go of Beth – prompting Jane to decide that they’ll ensure Cindy’s in for dinner so that they can talk. Cindy confides in Liam her upset about Ian and Jane wanting to adopt Beth, but Liam thinks there’s a positive side to it; Beth will be well looked after. Liam accompanies Cindy back to an empty Beales’ – Cindy instructs Liam to be on the lookout while she packs a bag, and scoffs when Liam suggests coming with her to Devon. Back at the Butcher’s, Liam tries to delay Cindy leaving – and it’s clear why, when Jane arrives; Liam’s called her. When Cindy is defiant that she’s going to leave if Beth if Ian and Jane adopt Beth, Jane reminds her that it’s Good Friday the following day – she can’t leave on the anniversary of Lucy’s death. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes